Yin Yang Dragonis X:F
Yin Yang Dragonis X:F is a an Attack Type Beyblade that is used by Taoisac. Face Bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts "Gamma Draconis", a star in the constellation, Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "the great serpent". The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with it's jaws open and showing it's claws in a menacing appearance. The design itself is white with an yellow hue while on a black Face Bolt 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Dragonis is black that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows it also looks like ice pillars. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning-bolt designs on black decals. 4D Metal Wheel: Yin-Yang PC Frame Yin Yang features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Yin Yang's PC Frame is black with a flat circular design. Yin Yang's PC Frame also features two square-like holes in order to help change it's Mode with Yin Yang's Metal Frame. Metal Frame YinYang's Metal Frame is a complete circular Frame. The frame has a downward slope that is barely noticible that goes away from the center. The MF is painted black and features black and silver decals. Core The last part of YinYang, is it's Core. It's Core is has a three tomoe design along with small gaps between them. It is metalic black. Modes Smash Attack Mode: This is Yin Yang Dragonis default mode. Omnidirectional Attack Mode: Rotating the PC Frame at a 45°counter clockwise and the Core at 45° clockwise. Ironclad Attack Mode: Rotating the PC Frame at a 45° counter clockwise. Mortal Blow Attack Mode: Rotating the Core at 45° clockwise. 4D Bottom: Xtreme Force (X:F) Xtreme Force is a Bottom similar to Final Drive (F:D) and Final Survive (F:S). Xtreme Force has the ability to switch modes by the use of centrifugal force. In battle, it will act like a SF, moving around slowly and conserving spin, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF will eject at the bottom and will perform like RF. As it rotation decreases once again two metal balls will eject from each side of the bottom in order to stabilize the bey even further. Abilities * Force Field: '''Dragonis created a barrier made up of particles created from the static electricity created during once rotation with its performance tip. (Note: It is similar to Earths Magnetic Field) * '''Voltage Blade: Dragonis surrounds it self in lightning as it hits his opponent, sending it flying. *'Zero Gravitational:' Dragonis creates a force field that neutralizes gravity allowing to gain more Speed. Special Move *'''Great Serpent Ascends: '''The Great Serpent Etamin appears from the beyblade as it takes to the sky and strikes his opponent from above. Trivia *Most of its abilities consist of the use electricity or electromagnetic fields. Which are created by the static build up in its performance tip/ bottom. * * Category:Unregistered Bey Category:Taoisac Category:Property Taoisac